


Varia Scar's

by HaruCarnage



Series: Challenge du collectif NoName [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Les Varia sont un groupe d'assassins cruels de la Famille Vongola. mais comment sont-ils formées. Comment Xanxus a obtenus ces cicatrices? Voici peut-être un réponse. Défi de mois de Mai 2018 sur le thème "cicatrices" du [Collectif NoName]





	Varia Scar's

**Author's Note:**

> Défi de l'auteur : Quel personnage immoral vous êtes-vous attaché(e) ? Malgré vous, et pour quelles raisons ? S'il y a bien une personnage immoral qui me vient en tête c'est Mukuro, du même fandom d'où provient cet os. C'est un des premier personnages immoraux auquel je me suis attaché. J'adore aussi Aizen de Bleach. Il y a comme ça des connards qu'on aime détester. En troisième place, il y Dio, le méchant charismatique de Jojo Bizarre Adventure. Ils sont tellement pas normaux, si fous, si beaux... On les aime malgré tout. C'est compliqué à expliquer l'attachement qu'on peut avoir pour ce genre de personnage. Il faut tout pour faire un monde, même des psychopathes.  
> Note : Je tente d'imaginer ce qu'était la Varia avant la bataille des anneaux.  
> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, mais à leur auteur, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Squalo se souvenait du jour où il avait pour la première fois croisé Xanxus. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un gamin prétentieux qui voulait le pouvoir. Lui piquant sa place de chef des Varia. Il était prêt à lui mettre les points sur les i. Mais à peine, il avait croisé ses pupilles incandescentes, qu'il avait ravalé sa salive. Incapable de lui dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Pourtant, ses pieds l'avaient conduit à cet adolescent. Ce garçon au teint légèrement brun, aux cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau et ses yeux. Même maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à les croiser sans s'empêcher de se sentir tout petit. Lui qui était censé être un rival, il devenait à présent le second de ce garçon. Il était à présent, proche de ce dernier. Il le fixait avec des yeux qui se voulait effrayants pour son adversaire. Le jeune homme lui renvoya avec plus de force. La colère bien palpable.

« C'est toi qui me remplaces donc au sommet de la Varia ?  
-Un souci princesse Disney.  
-Voi, je ne suis pas une princesse Disney. Je suis un tueur au cas où tu aurais oublié, enfoiré.  
-Dans ce cas, essaye de me tuer pour reprendre ta place, princesse. »

Squalo, qui avait toujours son épée sur lui, la sortit et se mit en garde. L'adolescent sortit des pistolets. Le garçon aux cheveux gris sourit, c'était assez classique de croire que son arme blanche ne pouvait rien faire pour contrer ses armes à feu. C'était bien mal connaître ses capacités. Il rit sur le coup. Ce garçon regretterait bientôt sa provocation. Il l'attaqua avec hargne. Il était un des meilleurs dans le maniement de cette arme. Surtout, depuis qu'il s'amusait à défier les gens censés bien plus fort que lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas perdre face à gamin pourri gâté par le neuvième parrain Vongola. 

L'épée de Squalo coupa la plupart des balles que tirait l'arme. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la présence de la flamme de la colère. Il avait bien failli perdre son bras. Il évitait comme il le pouvait les attaques dévastatrices de cet adolescent. Ce dernier fier comme un paon se mit à sourire sadiquement. Le manieur d'épée en profitait pour attaquer celui qui le remplaçait coupant ainsi sa joue. Sa première cicatrice. Bien sûr, cette blessure entraînait la joue du jeune homme et des coups furent tirés à l'aveugle dans un accès de rage. Tuant quelques-unes des personnes présentes. Essoufflé, le garçon semblait encore plus dangereux que lui-même. Un vrai chef pour la Varia. Il sourit, alors que l'adolescent lui tendit la main. Squallo la saisit sans hésiter. 

« Déchet, tu n'es pas si naze. Je t'accepte comme bras droit.  
-Ouais, mais si tu lâches trop la bride. Je reprendrai la place que tu m'as volée.  
-J'attends ce jour avec impatience, déchet. »

Squallo ne savait pas s'il préférait pas princesse à déchet. Le fait était qu'il avait blessé Xanxus et que lui-même avait perdu la face. C'était ce gamin, le chef de la varia. Preuve qu'il n'était pas faible comme il avait espérée. Il aiderait cet adolescent colérique à faire d'eux la meilleure équipe Varia que les Vongola avait connus jusqu'à présent. Il sourit en sachant que ça serait qu'il testerait les futurs combattants. Il ne voulait pas de gens faibles. Il voulait des gens capable de faire leur travail correctement sans râler ou faire des discours sur l'éthique, ils étaient des mafieux bon sang, pas besoin de la pitié. Celui de réguler les ennemis de la Famille Vongola. Ils pourront même prendre leur place un jour. C'était l'ambition de Xanxus, le manieur de l'épée lui avait demandé.

Xanxus, fils du neuvième parrain des Vongola. Il serait logique que ce dernier soit le premier de la liste. Mais il n'était que le huitième dans l'ordre de succession. Bon seigneur, l'adolescent cédait sa place, du moins pour le moment. Il état trop jeune pour être un parrain après tout. 

Les mois passaient, et les choses changeaient petit à petit. Il y avait d'abord eu un drôle de bébé qui volait qui avait passé le test de Squallo haut la main. Rien que d'y repenser, il en faisait des cauchemars. Il ne savait pas que les illusions pouvaient faire ce genre de choses, les magiciens à la télévision en pleureront... Ce gamin ou cette gamine n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. En plus, il était un bon financier. Il pourrait peut-être l'aider à diminuer la facture qu'engendrait Xanxus chaque mois. Un vrai casse-pied. Monsieur voulait quelque chose et comme un gamin, tant qu'il ne l'avait pas, il boudait. Ou pire, il détruisait une partie de leur quartier général avec ses flammes de la colère.

C'est suite à un de ces dégâts qu'un moustachu étrange demanda pour faire partie des hommes de Xanxus. Levi, c'était son nom, était un peu masochiste sur les bords, car il avait été blessé par une des flammes de colère de Xanxus. En tant que recruteur officiel, Squallo s'en était donné à cœur joie pur démolir ce sale type. Mais il était plus solide qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il était le quatrième homme de la Varia. 

Suite à lui, il y avait ce type étrange qui collectionnait les corps. Lussuria de son nom, et il le portait bien ce type. Un gars que faisait de la boxe thaï qui était médecin qui plus est. Un bon atout pour la Varia. Si on oubliait ces drôle d'habitude et son côté très homosexuel stéréotypé.

Mais le pire, c'était le dernier arrivant. Un gars dont on ne voyait pas les yeux qui riait de façon étrange et le pire. Il était soi-disant un prince. Squallo regarda furieusement ce gars. Il avait assez à charge, trois grands gamins et un groupie. Il ne voulait pas ajouter un siphonné du bocal mégalomane. Il le fixa d'un air encore plus effrayant que celui qu'il avait servi à Levi. D'ailleurs, ce dernier pas très loin à ce moment-là, sachant que le test pour rentrer dans les Varia commençait, s'était éloigné en emportant Xanxus qui était encore endormi sur son siège à cause de son discours barbant. Il était prêt à parier que le chef se réveillerait de mauvais poil. 

Il lâcha un soupir. Squallo faisait face aux couteau volant de cet homme. Que des gars étranges dans cette organisation. Le malade collectionnant les corps faisait des gâteaux et l'autre tentait de gagner de l'argent en plaçant certaines de leur rente dans la bourse dès qu'il ou elle le pouvait. Cela semblait fonctionner, car les finances se portaient assez bien depuis. Levi avait des hommes, ces anciens ouvriers apparemment qui l'avait suivi. Un fanboy suivi par des fanboys, ça lui allait bien. 

 

Le combat était très serré, il avait du mal à voir les coups de ce type. C'était un malin. Ses mains en prenaient un coup. Les mains blessées, il se combattaient avec force contre ce fichu prince à deux centimes. Blessé de partout, il acceptait la candidature du grand gamin numéro cinq ensanglanté, mais victorieux. Il grognait. Il devait se faire soigner par l'autre cinglé qui collectionnait les cadavres. Ce dernier ravi lui sautait dessus.

« Squalo, tu m'avais manqué. Le nouveau ne s'est pas retenu à ce que je vois.  
-L'enfoiré de boss va être content d'avoir un gars assez fort pour me blesser comme ça.  
-Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour ma main droite. Surtout, que le boss s'acharne dessus. Le prince a donné le coup de grâce...  
-Tu plaisantes ?  
-Non, le nouveau à coupé les ligaments de cette dernière. Il t'a épargné la future douleur de tes futures altercations avec le boss. Du joli travail.  
-Arrête de parler, et soigne-moi, Voi ! »

Le fou qui collectionnait les cadavres était aussi un soigneur hors pair, ainsi qu'un cuisinier correct. Ce qui rendait les repas assez bon. Xanxus râlait parfois des plats que lui faisait cet homme. Comme un enfant, il triait ce qu'il mangeait. Fichu fils du neuvième parrain Vongola trop gâté. Alors qu'il sentit l'aiguille l'homme percé sa peau, sa voix se perdait alors qu'il hurlait.

« Tu me découpes, je te découpe, enf... »

Squalo dormait grâce à la piqûre de Lussuria. Mais ce dernier ne voulait pas tuer le sous-chef de la Varia, il l'aimait bien. Sans lui, les journées seraient bien moins amusantes. C'étaient les pensées de cet homme étrange. Il était bien obligé d'amputer la main de bras droit de la Varia.  
Il devait avoir une prothèse performante quelque part. Il réfléchissait quelques instants. Et il se souvint d'où il avait ça. Il retrouva assez vite cette main de métal aux mécanismes complexes qu'il avait acheté. Elle fonctionnait aux flammes de dernière volonté. Il espérait seulement que la vague pluie de cet homme serait compatible avec cette prothèse. Il croisa les doigts pour ce drôle de garçon qu'il adorait malgré son caractère de cochon. Sa colère explosive faisait la paire avec celle de leur chef. Ce dernier serait rapidement mis au courant de cette perte de main de la part de son bras droit d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il finissait son opération avec soulagement. L'homme aux cheveux jaune et vert qui s'était occupé de lui en profitait pour photographier le corps nu de cet homme. Il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire plaisir. Il lui remettait ses habits avant que ce dernier se réveille. Mais au moins il pourrait mater son corps à loisir à présent...

Squallo avait mal au bras. Mal à la tête. Il grognait en ouvrant doucement ses yeux. Il détestait être faible. Il s'était fait avoir par l'autre pervers qui fait de la boxe thaï, ce Lussuria allait payer. Il tenta de se lever. Mais sa tête tournait. Il sera son poing. Son poing ? Il réalisait que son deuxième poing ne semblait pas réagir face son envie de serrer. Il tourna sa tête vers cette main. Il remarqua qu'elle était faite de métal. Il se concentra pour la faire bouger. Mais aucune réaction pour le moment. Sa main gauche n'était plus celle d'un humain normal...

« Voi, mais qu'est que tu as fait enfoiré ? Viens ici que je te bute.  
-Mais Squallo, je devais t'amputer. Ta main ne pouvait pas être recousue. Même avec toutes les connaissances. Même avec mes flammes du soleil.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, flammes ? C'est réservé au parain... Mais pourquoi cette main ne bouge pas. Dis-moi ?  
-Il faut mettre plus de volonté que ça pour bouger cette main de métal.  
-J'ai déjà essayé, bâtard. Punk au rabais. Tu as intérêt d'arranger cette histoire avant que je te découpe en petits morceaux avec ma main valide. Et je te donnerai en guise de casse-croûte aux requins que j'élève. »

Le boxeur ravala sa salive. Il devait faire quelque chose pour rendre ce bras utilisable pour cet homme. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur les flammes de volonté à vrai dire. Il ne maîtrisait pas la sienne qu'il avait découverte par hasard. Il avait surtout après son utilisation une énorme fatigue. C'est pour ça qu'il ne comptait pas trop sur cette capacité encore trop inconnue. Il préférait de toute façon compter sur ses capacités physiques et ses connaissances médicales pour se battre. Sa découverte de cette énergie étrange qui semblait réservée aux plus grands des mafieux, il la garda pour lui. Les boss... Xanxus utilisait sa flamme de la colère à tort et à travers. 

Si le nouveau, nommé Belphégor, n'avait pas tranché la main de Squallo. Xanxus aurait sûrement tué petit à petit la main gauche de ce garçon. C'est un fait qu'il avait vu doucement progresser en voyant son manque réaction quand il faisait piquer la main par le prince ou Mammon pariant sur la sensibilité du bras droit de la Varia. Le fait que cet homme soit gaucher ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Le monde avait besoin de gauchers comme de droitier. Et lui-même était ambidextre de toute façon.

Le bras droit de la Varia en colère au début trouvait vite une utilité à cette main mécanique. Il cachait une lame dans cette prothèse. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à sortir son épée. Elle était toujours à portée de main.

Il apprenait à la maîtriser dès qu'il avait un peu de temps. C'est-à-dire entre les caprices de Xanxus et ceux des hommes qu'il avait recruté. Il était la nounou de ces gars capable de tuer. Ils étaient forts certes, mais incapables d'être assez autonome pour s'occuper d'eux-même. Et surtout pour lui laisser le temps de se reposer. 

Quand il était habitué à sa main mécanique... Xanxus tapa du poing sur la table. Il devait récupérer sa place d'héritier des Vongola. Devenir le dixième parrain. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il se nommait Xanxus. La lettre X voulait dire dix en romain. En plus de ça, il était proche de ses dix-huit ans.

Les gens de la varia étaient bons, Squallo n'avait pas eu facile pour les tester. Xanxus l'avait battu de justesse ce fichu squale, c'était un gage de qualité. Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa main gauche, Squallo était devenu encore meilleur avec son épée. Le second des Varia était content que cet enfoiré l'ai tout même attendu pour faire son coup d'état. Mais pour le principe. Il devait montrer sa fidélité au Vongola dont ils étaient la main armée. La trahison de ce boss qu'on lui avait imposé au début ne serait pas bien vue par beaucoup. Il se devait de le signaler. Pour se sentir un peu moins coupable...

« Voi, tu sais qu'au lieu de te mettre en avant et te montrer digne de ton héritage. Tu fais qu'empirer ton cas pour être un bon héritier. Espèce d'enfant gâté. Hé, tu m'écoutes enfoiré de boss?   
-Ta gueule le déchet. Je vais tuer les héritiers avant moi, tous sans exception. Rien ne m'arrêtera, même pas toi.  
-Voi, tu es malade, tu sais.  
-On est la meilleure section des Vongola, on va leur montrer. D'accord ou pas, déchet. Je te conseille de me suivre. Surtout si tu veux ta chance...  
-Voi, j'en suis. Je vais leur montrer que j'aurai pu être un bon chef.  
-Rêve toujours déchet, je suis bien meilleur que toi dans ce domaine. »

Après ça, c'était plus que facile de convaincre les autres. Xanxus avait ce charisme qui lui avait tant manqué pour être un véritable chef. Mais ça, Squalo ne l'avouerait jamais. Il criait aux autres de se donner à cent pourcent, au sinon, il serait privé de leurs petits plaisirs. Comme des grands enfants, certains boudaient un moment puis ils sortaient leurs armes. C'était le signe qu'il attendait d'eux pour commencer leur attaque. 

Le plan était simple, du moins au début. Les futurs parrains de la famille Vongola, sûrs de leurs forces avaient affronté les assassins de la Varia avec toutes leur attaques ou capacités spéciales sans grande préparation. Mais pas un arrivait à défaire le groupe de tueurs sous les ordres de Xanxus et Squallo. Les deux hommes montraient aux Vongola qu'ils étaient la meilleure option pour la suite de la Mafia, ils étaient forts. Assez pour supporter le poids de la responsabilité qu'impliquait de diriger une famille.  
Sauf qu'il y avait des autres décisionnaires en dehors la famille. Le neuvième parrain et le CEDEF. Le deuxième était une organisation qui était rattaché à la famille, cependant extérieure. Des conseillers qui guidaient les Vongola. Eux aussi avaient un droit de regard sur le futur parrain de cette Famiglia. Ils devaient faire en sorte de convaincre le deux. C'est pour ça que les Varia après des mois de vendetta, éliminant une à une les famiglias des futurs parrains, sauf celle soutenue par le CEDEF encore inconnue. 

Xanxus avait poussé les portes du manoir où était planqué son père. Il avait été un fils exemplaire, il avait montré sa force, avait des hommes. Il était en droit d'être le dixième parrain. Squallob le sentait mal...

Les gardiens du neuvième parrain se battaient avec force contre les assassins, le bras droit, le malade qui collectionnait les cadavres, le bébé avare, le prince à deux centimes et le fanboy du boss. Ce qui laissait Xanxus sans adversaires. Il allait voir son père. Il allait mettre les points sur les I. Le bras droit qui se battait avec hargne alors que Xanxus avait disparu. Il était sûrement en train de parler avec son père. Il espérait que ce fichu boss était satisfait de ce fait. Sinon, il devrait encore supporter sa mauvaise humeur. Bien sûr, il y était habitué, mais s'il pouvait s'en débarrasser, il serait encore plus heureux. Rien de tel qu'une réunion de famille non ?

Son combat durait longtemps, trop longtemps. Il profita de la surprise de sa prothèse de main pour mettre hors d'état de nuire le gardien contre qui il se battait en retournant son arme contre son cou. Il se mit ensuite à courir dans le couloir, ses blessures laissant échapper un peu de son sang. Tâchant les tapis qui jonchaient les couloirs de ce manoir. Il ouvrit les portes à coups de pied dans ces dernières. Il tomba sur une pièce qui semblait vide et bien sombre. Sauf qu'on pouvait entendre la bataille qui faisait rage. Et la voix calme et posée du neuvième du nom. Ayant un profond respect pour cet homme, Squallo se cacha derrière une des colonnes de cette sorte de cave à vin stylisée. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre le vieil homme. Il semblait triste. Ces mots étaient remplis de tristesse.

« Désolé, tu n'es pas mon vrai fils. Je t'ai adopté, car je ne pouvais pas te laisser à ta mère. Tu serai mort si je ne t'aurai pas sauvé.

-La ferme, tu es mon père, au sinon, d'où vient cette flamme ?  
-Je n'en sais rien. Mais fils...  
-Ta gueule. Je serai parrain des Vongola après toi. Mieux je vais prendre ta place. »

Squallo ne voulait pas que Xanxus fasse la pire erreur de sa vie, il sortit de sa cachette et se précipita vers son boss. Mais il était trop tard, les flammes destructrices de Xanxus se transformaient en glace. C'était une capacité spéciale de cet homme ? Il n'en savait rien. Le neuvième parrain Vongola posait une main sur la glace, le regard humide. 

« Désolé mon fils, je t'aime, mais tu es un danger pour toi et les autres. Tu seras en sommeil quelque temps... Squallo, je compte sur toi pour être là pour lui. Tu es un bon bras droit... »

Le vieil homme pardonnait la Varia d'avoir tenté de les renverser, eux, la famille Vongola. L'homme maniant l'épée était soigné par un Lussuria épuisé, mais heureux. Les autres regardaient leur chef prisonnier de la glace qui ne semblait pas brocher face aux attaques faibles des hommes de Xanxus. Ils étaient tous fatigués. Et cette glace indestructible avec leur maigre force.

« Comme Xanxus n'est pas là, je prends sa suite quelque temps. Déplaçons cette glace et sortons-le de ce piège dès que nous serons reposés.  
-Mais le Boss...  
-Levi, s'il te plaît, calme ton côté fan boy quelque temps et écoute-moi, bon sang.  
-Bien Squallo.  
-Allez exécution. »

Les hommes de la Varia prirent le bloc de glace et le mirent dans un container qui allait direction leur quartier général. Le camion transportant leur chef était conduit par un Levi plus que motivé. Il aiderait son boss à sortir de là. L'homme fan de Xanxus serait récompensé s'il trouvait le moyen pour le sortir de ce piège fait par le neuvième parrain. Il arriva quelques heures plus tard devant le manoir qui servait de quartier général à la Varia. Il n'était pas surpris d'y voir que Squallo et Lussuria qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Il sortit grâce à l'aide des deux hommes le bloc de glace qui avait à peine diminuer de volume malgré la chaleur qui régnait à l'extérieur. Depuis le début du transport.

Toute la Varia était en congé un moment. Ce qui n'empêchait les quelques teste des hommes de cette organisation pour sortir leur chef de là, sûrement en quête d'une récompense de ce dernier. Malgré son caractère de cochon, il le suivait lui, et non Squallo. Il avait ce charisme qui disait clairement qu'il fallait mieux le suivre que l'inverse. 

Les semaines passaient et le bloc diminuait avec une lenteur d'escargot. C'est plus des six mois plus tard que le boss pouvait sortir de ce bloc de glace. Sur sa peau, des marques. Des cicatrices de son emprisonnement dans la glace. Elles étaient fines et parcouraient sa peau. Xanxus explosait de colère. Augmentant l'épaisseur de ses cicatrices brunes dues à la glace. Elles étaient impressionnantes. Squallo se demandait ce qu'était cette glace pour laisser de telles marques...  
Le boss se jurait qu'un jour, il se vengerait, mais que pour ça, il devait défaire le candidat du CEDEF. Pour l'instant, ce dernier lui était pas encore connu. Mais Viper, le bébé avare, trouverait. Il en était sûr. 

Depuis cet accident, nommé le berceau par les Vongola. Les cicatrices de Xanxus sont un signal pour remarquer sa colère qui montait. Car les flammes de la colère activaient le pouvoir de la glace qui s'était insinué dans son corps, lui laissant des traces bien visibles. Elles mangeaient les flammes de volonté. Quelle étrange capacité qu'avait le neuvième du nom. Gelé les flammes de volonté utilisées par les chefs mafieux. Il n'avait pas démérité sa place de leader des Vongola avec une telle capacité.


End file.
